Next To You
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Nozomi's thoughts as she wakes up one particular morning.


The first thing I see when I wake up is the back of your head. Your long, sun-colored hair is splayed in every direction, like beautiful golden threads. The morning sun almost makes them glow. I reach out to stroke them, feeling their silky texture. I bring a few locks to my nose, inhaling their scent. Pine, with a hint of sweetness, probably lilies. Your scent. I inhale deeper and you stir. You turn to look at me, and you smile. Your smile is radiant, blinding, it burns itself into my mind and I will forever treasure it.

This is a moment I've dreamed about since high school. Almost since the moment I called out to you on the staircase. You were so cold back then. So unapproachable. Perhaps that's what drew me to you, that you seemed almost forbidden. When I stood on that staircase I couldn't have imagined that we would actually become friends. You were my first friend, you know? And you are still my most cherished.

You laugh. It's a soft, gentle chuckle, it reminds me of falling rain. I can't help but laugh too. " _Dobroye utro_ , Nozomi," You say, your bright smile never leaving your face.

"Morning, Elichi," I reply, smiling back. You reach out to me and pull me towards you, and I eagerly accept your embrace. The feeling of your bare skin against mine brings back memories of last night, when you made me yours. You were so passionate, and yet so caring. A mark on my neck seems to throb as I remember. Your face falls, concern taking over your previously smiling eyes.

"Are you okay?" You ask.

"I'm fine, why?" Why are you suddenly so worried? Do you think I'm unhappy with the decision I've made? Do you think I regret putting up with you? I assure you, I don't! I've never been happier in my life!

"Your face is all red," You say. Oh. That's it. Well, that's not too hard to explain.

"I was just thinking about last night, that's all," I say. Your face lights up scarlet as I speak. I giggle. Not surprising you'd be embarrassed. I never thought I'd see that side of you…

I never thought I'd see a lot of sides of you. It took almost four months for your cold exterior to melt away when we first became friends. Very slowly I learned all of your odd little quirks. Your weakness for sweets. Your love for romance movies. Even your fear of the dark. By the time we entered our second year you no longer seemed to resemble the cold, mysterious girl who stood up in class that day. Instead you were a warm, slightly awkward girl on a desperate mission. A mission I would follow you to the ends of the earth to help you complete.

And I did help you, didn't I? Even if it wasn't in the way you wanted me to, at least at the time. I know that now you are grateful to me. One time in college you told me μ's was the second-best thing to happen to you in high school. Confused, I asked what could possibly have been better than our dear friends and partners who helped to save the school. You turned to me and said, "You, obviously."

"Kiss me," I say, all the emotions I'm feeling overwhelming me. Happiness. Fulfillment. Contentment. Love. So much love. Like my heart could explode, overflowing with love.

"Okay," You laugh, before gently pressing your lips onto my own. Your lips are warm and soft like velvet. I bite your lower lip, deepening the kiss, and you respond by running your tongue along mine. I eagerly welcome it into my mouth as you roll over on top of me, running your hands down to my hips. I wrap my arms around my neck as I savor your taste. You taste like dark chocolate and red wine, and I feel my heartbeat accelerate as I take it in. You pull away, much to my disappointment, but then you smile at me, your bright, blazing smile that lights up my life.

"I love you," You say before bending down to pepper my neck in kisses. I sigh. In this moment I have found my heaven, here with you. I want to wake up every day like this, by your side, until we grow old, and then I want to keep waking up next to you, every day, until death pulls us apart. I would never get tired of it. Never.

"I love you too…my beloved wife."

* * *

So I heard there was a wedding. Shame I missed it, I've always wanted to crash a wedding. Get drunk, make a speech, make inappropriate comments about the bride, typical stuff. Anyway, the newlyweds have my blessing, especially because I personally never thought I'd see this happen. A bright spot in this dark year...


End file.
